Body Supremacy Technique
The Body Supremacy Technique was developed by Nisashi Uzumaki due his combination of medical and self manipulation skill. Through training with own understanding of the human body, as well as his control over his neural system, he has become able to alter his body in a variety of ways suitable for combat. To achieve such feats, one must have mastery over medical ninjutsu and near perfect knowledge of their own body, as well as skill in lightning release as the ability to manipulate one's own bio-electricity is essential for most if not all of the applications of this technique. The user has near or complete control over the movements and functions of one’s muscles, bones, veins, etc. being able to move with remarkable grace, athletic and acrobatic skill. The first and likely most obvious application is allowing the user to passively allow himself usage of one hundred percent of his muscle mass. The user has thus gained the ability to tap into their body's true strength without use of the Eight Gates technique. Most people only use about thirty percent of their muscle mass, making The user's physical advantage quite apparent against non-eight gate users. The user also has the ability to overclock their brain. This can allow them to speed up their learning abilities immensely as well as increase the efficiency of their ability to retain information. This grants the user a form of adoptive muscle memory. He is capable of copying almost any physical movement after only witnessing it once. Their skill and information processing abilities are also augmented to the point that he can predict melee attacks through muscle movement and range attacks by their trajectory. Combined with their muscle memory, the user can counter attacks from nearly anyone who doesn't possess an immense speed advantage over them. The user can also manually increase or decrease the flow of adrenaline and endorphins in their body. If they ever wish to, they can release these both in excess, effectively nullifying his feeling of pain, and increasing their physical attributes somewhat. The major downside to this is that they can become reckless when their adrenaline levels are too high, and the euphoria caused by a high level of endorphins can be a hindrance in combat. The user also has control over their own reflexes. They are capable of enhancing their reactions immensely, allowing him to track and counter those normally faster than them. If one possesses a style that can be predicted, the user can easily see their attack just as or even before it begins, allowing them to dodge or counter far more effectively than they would be able to otherwise. The user can also completely shut off their own reflexes. This would widely be used in fights where muscle movements give off false signals, and become a hindrance rather than a help. This will also mitigate if not completely nullify the effects of feints and misdirections, though all movements become completely thought based. The technique also has some non-combat focused applications. For example, the user can control the length of their telomeres. Telomeres become shorter as cell division occurs, causing the body to age. By regenerating telomeres, the user can effectively halt the aging process indefinitely. This allows the user to always stay in their prime and avoid weakening with time. The user also has several capabilities applicable for disguise and stealth. The user has the ability to change their hair color, skin color, and eye color. Through use of these, the user can effectively make themselves look like an entirely different person. This obviously can not hide them from things like soul sensing techniques, as changing one's biology will not change their soul.